<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving Forward by justLo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665770">Moving Forward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justLo/pseuds/justLo'>justLo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlos is basically a Strand, Family, Fluff, I beta these myself so have mercy, M/M, Moving Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justLo/pseuds/justLo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little piece about Owen and Gwyn finding out TK is moving in with Carlos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Gwyneth Strand/Owen Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know at this point. I just hear the voices in my head and write it down. *shrug*</p>
<p>Title inspired by the Disney quote from Meet the Robinsons, because I’m super uncreative and it’s the best I could manage.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>TK lets out a silent string of curses to himself. His parents weren’t supposed to be home for at least another hour, which left plenty of time for Carlos to get back and for them to finish up before Owen and Gwyneth returned.</p>
<p>Instead, his mother is standing in the doorway to his bedroom staring at the many boxes with concern and TK is left to deal with it alone. Great.</p>
<p>“Where’s dad?” he deflects.</p>
<p>“Parking the car. I had to run in and pee. And again I ask, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I was hoping to tell you both together,” TK begins, only to be cut off when his father appears.</p>
<p>“Tell us what?” he asks, glancing into the bedroom and frowning. “Hey, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“That would be the third time the question has been asked!” his mother exclaims. “TK, you’re out of strikes. Start talking.”</p>
<p>Displaying a small frown, TK lifts himself from the floor and leads them into the living room so they can at least be comfortable for this conversation.</p>
<p>“I was going to tell you, I swear,” he begins, only to be interrupted once more when a brief knock comes via the front door and Carlos steps in.</p>
<p>“Baby, I hope you’re okay with purple duct tape because that’s all they had.” He announces, his focus on the shopping bag in his hands as he enters the house. “I figured this is better than-” Carlos freezes when he realizes the situation he’s clearly stepped in to. “Oh. Hi, Mr. and Mrs- I mean, uh, Owen and Gwyn.”</p>
<p>“Carlos, you’re just in time. TK was just about to explain why we found him packing up all of his belongings with zero notice.” Gwyneth says with a sharp eye, making her son let out a sigh.</p>
<p>“Like I said, I was going to tell you.” He promises. “But with everything with the baby, I was trying to find the right time.”</p>
<p>“Like when, after you were gone?”</p>
<p>Owen holds up his hands, as if trying to manifest physical peace in the room.</p>
<p>“Gwyn, let’s give him a minute.”</p>
<p>Carlos looks between the three family members and takes a step back.</p>
<p>“I can go-” he begins, though every Strand in the room in quick to stop him.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.” Gwyn replies, while Owen gives him a small smile.</p>
<p>“You’re family, Carlos. Have a seat.”</p>
<p>“Please.” TK reaches out for him from his spot on the arm chair almost needy, wiggling over so that his boyfriend can squeeze in. Their hands interlock as soon as physically possible, giving both men an instant feeling of comfort.</p>
<p>“How long ago did you make this decision?” Gwyneth questions, causing the other couple to look at each other before answering.</p>
<p>“We’ve been talking about it for a little over a month.” TK confesses. “But nothing was locked in until last week.”</p>
<p>“At first TK just had some of his stuff at my place.” Carlos elaborates. “But after some time we started discussing making it permanent.”</p>
<p>“And then when you told me about the baby,” TK shrugs. “It just seems like good timing. Aside from the fact that it’s what we both want, obviously.” He adds quickly, giving a brief smile to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Owen frowns. “TK, in no way have we ever tried to insinuate that we don’t want you here. If that’s in any way how it came off, it was a huge misunderstanding-”</p>
<p>“No, that’s not it at all.” TK rushes to assure them. “Seriously, you guys didn’t do anything. I swear. I feel zero pressure to leave. It’s not about that. Hell, it’s barely about the baby. Although not having to listen to a screaming infant all night is a bonus.” He chuckles. “Seriously though, I love Carlos. More than I’ve ever loved anyone.” He smiles at the cop, feeling his heart race when Carlos returns the gesture. “I want to fall asleep next to him and wake up next to him and be with him all the time. That’s what it comes down to.”</p>
<p>“I just…” Gwyneth looks down at her lap, letting out a small sniff as she attempts to hold back her tears. “I’m going to miss you.”</p>
<p>“Mom,” TK raises himself from the chair and moves over to hug her tight. “I’m not going far. It’s only like ten minutes away.”</p>
<p>“I know that, but you’re my baby! This is hard for me.” She murmurs. “I know you’ll be okay, I’ve never doubted that. Besides,” she smiles kindly at Carlos, “You’ve got someone pretty amazing to come home to.”</p>
<p>TK grins. “I did okay, right?”</p>
<p>“Better than okay.” Owen agrees, the three of them all laughing quietly at Carlos’s cherry red face. “We’re happy for you, son.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy for you guys too.” He promises. “This baby is going to be so lucky to have you both all to himself. He deserves that.”</p>
<p>“Just know that no matter what happens, we’ll always be here for you.” Owen corrects. “Always.”</p>
<p>TK nods, stepping up to hug his father as well. “Same here.”</p>
<p>Gwyn glances across the room and gestures the other boy over. “Get over here, Carlos. Owen was right- you’re part of this family. That means you get smothered with unwanted affection on a regular basis.”</p>
<p>Carlos blushes, but does as he’s told and moves into her, and then Owen’s, embrace.</p>
<p>“Not unwanted.” He murmurs softly, causing TK’s heart to melt.</p>
<p>He really is the luckiest guy in the world.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>end.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, your support means the whole entire world to me. ❤❤❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>